Munkwarts year one
by jet12385
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes will learn a secret that will change their lives forever. Cartoon universe
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

SECRETS

(AUGUST-25-2025)(10:00am)

It was a typical day at the seville residence Dave was yelling "Alvin" cause Alvin was running in the house he already knocked over a vase. Dave heard a knock on the door Dave opened the door. A women in a purple cloak said "are you Dave seville the legal garudain of Alvin,Theodore,Simon,brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette". Dave said "yes but who are you"? the women in the purple cloak said "my name is Clair and I want to see Alvin,Theodore,Simon,Brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette it has to do with there true parents". Dave said "how do you know about there parents I never knew who they were". Clair said " Dave I knew there parnets Brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette are sisters and there surname was waters and Alvin,Simon and Theodore there surname was Blazes". Dave said " Clair what do you know about there parents". Clair said "they are witches and wizards". Dave said "rubish witches and wizards are make believe". Clair said " I can make you believe watch" then she whiped a wand from her waist she pointed her wand at the vase Alvin knocked over she said" repairo. The vase mended it self. Dave said "what do you want with Alvin,Theodore,Simon,Brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette". Clair said " I am teacher at a school for magic". Dave said " how much will it cost for the chipmunks and chipettes to go to this school". Clair said " Dave all you will need to buy will be the stuff on this list". Dave said " Clair where could I go to buy this stuff on this list". Clair said "Dave I could take Alvin,Theodore,Simon,Brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette to get there stuff". Dave said " OK Clair do you want to meet the chipmunks and chipettes". Clair said "OK Dave". Dave said "Alvin,Theodore,Simon,Brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette come here". Alvin,theodore,simon,brittany,eleanor and Jeanette came running Dave said "this is Clair". Clair said "my name is Clair and I am a teacher at a school for magic and I knew your true parnets and Brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette you three are sisters and your parents last name was Waters and Alvin,Simon and Theodore you are brothers and your parents surname was Blazes ". Dave said " Alvin,Theodore,Simon,Brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette clair will take you to get your stuff you will need for this school year". Simon said clair "can you prove magic exist". Clair said " OK Simon I will that their is magic". Simon said "how will you"? Clair plulled her wand she said "I want you six to watch the cake" then she pointet her wand at the cake she said "engorio" the cake grew bigger and bigger the cake was so big it was the size of a ginger bread house. Theodore and Eleanor stared at the cake on the table with hunger. Clair said "Alvin,Theodore,Simon,Brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette you will be able to pull that charm off by your the end of your first year at Hogwarts". Alvin said "when do we get our wands". Clair said " Alvin you and your brothers and the chipettes will get your wands and other stuff you will need today". Dave said "Alvin,Theodore,Simon,Brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette behave yourselves and do what Clair tells you to do". Clair said " everyone ready to go". Alvin,theodore,simon,brittany,eleanor and Jeanette said "yes". Clair pulled her wand she waved at the wall a fireplace grew into the wall then she pulled a drawstring bag from her cloak she open the bag she took a pinch of powder she threw it into the fire place green fire grew she said " Theodore and Eleanor step into the fire and do not worry it does not burn then you will say diagon alley". Eleanor and Theodore backed up from the fire. Clair said "Theodore and Eleanor what's wrong". Theodore said " Clair Eleanor and I are afraid of fire". Alvin and Brittany walked up to the fire they put there hands into the fire Alvin said Theodore "it feels like a hot bath Clair is telling the truth". Brittany walked into the fire with Alvin Brittany shouted diagon alley Alvin and Brittany disapeared in the green flames. Alvin and Brittany spun in the fire place then they stopped to see a long wooden table and chairs Alvin and Brittany stepped out from the fireplace Alvin said "this must be diagon alley". A voice said " you are in the leaky cludron the entance to diagon alley and whom you two might be I've never seen you around here". Alvin turned to see who was talking to him he said "my name is Alvin blazes and who are you". The guy said "my name is Teddy Lupin and did you say blazes". Alvin looked at Teddy he said "yes my last name is blazes why I only learned it today". Clair apeared next to Alvin and Brittany holding Simon,Jeanette,Eleanor and Theodore. Teddy said "hi profsser Wilson". Clair looked around she said "hi profsser Lupin". Teddy said "Clair are these two with you". Clair said "yes they are". Teddy said "Clair did you know this chipmunks last name is blazes". Clair said "yes I knew" Teddy. Teddy said Clair " does he know about Vinny Blazes". Clair said "no Teddy he does not know I will tell the Blazes story". Simon said Clair " what do you know tell us please". Clair said simon "ok I will tell the legend of Vinny Blazes vs Amber Waters it was a big battle twenty seven years ago the Waters had been a part of the death eaters they were a group of pure blood witches and wizard that were bent of taking the muggle world by force but harry potter defeted voldermort and thus ended the second wizard war but some death eaters went into hiding and one of them was amber waters she lead what was left of the death eaters but it was Vinny blazes that fought against amber waters and the death eaters Vinny had won against the death eaters but when she fought amber they killed each other in combat". Alvin said "now I know why I dislike Brittany so much it was her mom that killed our mom". Brittany said Alvin " it was my mom that killed not me so do not hate me for what my mom did long ago". Alvin said Brittany " I do not hate you". Brittany said clair what else do you know about the waters family. Clair said Brittany " other than your mom was a death eater and they were evil they killed many muggles in there conquest of the muggle world other than that there is little know about the waters". Brittany said "our mom may have been evil but I do not think I am evil our my sisters are evil".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

MONEY AND WANDS

(AUGUST-25-2025)(10:30am)

Clair said teddy "it's time for us to go now we got a lot of shopping ahead of us". Teddy said "ok professer Wilson". Clair said "Alvin,Theodore,Simon,Brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette we need to get going". Alvin said " Clair where are we going to first to get our wands our a cauldron". Clair said "Alvin do you have any galleons or sickles or knuts". Alvin said " Clair what's a sickle". Clair said "Alvin that is what witches and wizards use for money". Alvin said "Clair did Dave not give you money for us". Clair said "he did but it's in the form of us dollars so we need to go to get this money exchanged for wizarding money".

Alvin,Theodore,Simon,Brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette walked with Clair to back of the leaky cauldron where clair tapped the brick wall in seven places with her wand the disolved in to dust. Simon and Jeanette looked at the stores along the path they saw many things but they saw a big stack of books they ran to the store where they saw books in the window. Clair said "Simon Jeanette over here". Simon and Jeanette walked over to Clair. Clair said "this is Gringotts the bank of witches and wizards". 20 minutes later Alvin,Theodore,Simon,Brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette walked out of Gringotts with a bag each was full money with their owners names on it". Clair said "Alvin,Theodore,Simon,Brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette we are going to get wands first". Alvin,Theodore,Simon,Brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette walked with Clair to a dusty old shop on the sign above the shop it said newt's fine Wands since 2000 ad.a bell chimed as Clair and the chipmunks and chipettes entered they saw lots of boxes on the shelves. A woman's voice echoed "I will be there in a minute". Clair said "hi Sandy". Sandy said "hi Clair how is your wand"? Clair said "it's working good but I am here with three new wizards and three new witches needing wands". Sandy took some black boxes from the shelf she said "who will be first". Alvin said " I will be first" as he raised his hand. Sandy said " OK what is your name". Alvin said "my name is Alvin blazes". Sandy opened a brown box she give it a wave". Alvin picked the wand up then he waved the wand red stars sprayed from the wand. Sandy said "great the wand has chosen you" as she took the wand from Alvin she ran her finger down the wand she said "9 inches maple and dragon heart string" then she put in the brown box then she handed it to Alvin. Brittany said "I want to be next". Sandy said "OK miss" then she handed a light brown wand to Brittany. Brittany look down at the wand then she waved it pink hearts sparyed from the tip of the wand". Jeanette and Eleanor said "wow that looks cool". Sandy said "that is your wand now it's oak 9 inches long and the core is unicorn hair" then she put the wand in the box and handed the box to brittany. Theodore said " I want to be next". Sandy said "OK here is a wand". Theodore grabbed the wand as the wand touched theodore's skin he glowed gold. Sandy said "wow". Theodore said " Sandy why am I glowing". Sandy said " I know every wand I sell and this has only happen three times since I opened my shop and each time this has happened the wizard or witch has have gone on to great things such as James Thomas he went on to be a dueling champion and Lucy decker she went on to be a great healer and ruby love she was known for breaking the speed record on a broom". The glow around Theodore dimmed. Sandy said "Theodore that wand is yours it's 7 inches long the wand is made of birch and the core is a feather of a phoenix" then she pointed at Eleanor she said "do you want to be next"? Eleanor said "ok". Sandy said "try this wand". Eleanor took the wand from sandy she waved the wand green hearts sprayed from the wand. Sandy said "that will be your wand it's 8 inchs long made of elm and the core is the hair of a thestral". Simon said "i will next". Sandy said "OK" then she handed a black wand to Simon. Simon pointed the wand at a vase he said "engorgio" the vase grew bigger and bigger. Clair and sandy said "Simon stop". Simon stopped. Sandy said " Simon how do you know a spell"? Clair said "I had shown this spell to the chipmunks and chipettes. Sandy said "I see that is amazing for no training". Clair said " Simon I can't wait to see your potential". Sandy said "your wand is 11 inches long made of blackthorn and the core is dragon heart string". Clair said " Jeanette said " I am next then". Sandy said "yes you are then she handed a wand to Jeanette". Jeanette waved the wand purple stars sprayed from the wand. Sandy said "great it looks like the wand has bonded with you". Jeanette said " I can feel the bond". Sandy said " that wand is 10 inches long and made of elder and the core is the feather of phoenix". Clair said "sandy what is the cost of the wands"? Sandy said "seven galleons each". Clair said "chipmunks and chipettes that is seven of the gold coins". The chipmunks and chipettes paid seven galleons each for their wands. Sandy said "now you must remember not to preform magic outside of hogwarts or in front of muggles unless you are in a life threatening situation". Chipmunk and chipettes said " we understand". Sandy said "bye". The chipmunks and chipettes and clair walked out of sandy's wand shop.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Books AND LUNCH

(AUGUST-25-2025)(11:00am)

Theodore said "Clair where are we going to go next"? Clair said "Theodore we are going to get your guys and girls books". Theodore said "Clair we get lunch after that"? Clair said "ok Theodore". The chipmunks and chipettes walked down the street Simon and Jeanette were looking around they saw little shops selling owls and another selling small necklaces and rings. Clair said " here we are flourish and blotts". Simon and Jeanette walked in front of the others as they entered the shop they looked around the shop. Clair said " Simon and Jeanette come over here" Simon and Jeanette walked over to Clair . Clair said "bill". Bill said " hi clair who are these six with you today". Clair said "they are going to go to hogwarts this fall". Bill said " then I guess you six are here to get you books"? Simon said " Bill what is the name of that you are holding". Bill said " what is your name boy"? Simon said "my name is Simon blazes". Bill said "simon this book I have here is on werewolves". Simon said " that sounds cool". Bill said Simon it's not a good thing some werewolves are still hunted to this day and I have to locked in my basement every month cause I am a werewolf". Simon looked shocked he said "your a werewolf bill I would of never guessed". Bill said "simon it was over twenty years ago when I was aflicted with this back during the second wizard war but do not worry about me now let's get you guys and girls your books good thing I sell the books as a set" he turned around he picked up three sets of books he placed them on the counter then he said "Victoire come here". A witch in brown robes said "yes dad what is I was talking with teddy". Bill said "Victoire I need you to go in to the back and bring three sets of first year books for hogwarts". Victoire said "ok". Clair said " Alvin put that book down". Alvin said "why Clair"? Clair said "Alvin the magic in that book is advanced and that book is for seventh years not first years the spells in there would to hard for you to cast". Alvin open the book. Bill pulled his wand he said " accio" the book Alvin was holding was pulled away by the charm. Alvin said "why you take the book I just wanted read it". Bill said " Alvin look clair told you to put it down". Victoire came back levateing three sets of books she set them on the counter she said "anything eles dad"? Bill said "no that's all victoire" then he said " that will be 48 galleons each". The chipmunks and chipettes paid 48 galleons each from their drawstring pouches. Bill said "see you later Clair". Clair said "time we go". The chipettes and chipmunks followed Clair out of flourish and blotts and on to the walkway they walked up the path towards a small cafe Theodore pushed ahead he saw the menu his mouth watered as he looked over the menu he said "can I get a pastrami sandwich and root beer"? Clair said "hold on the root beer". Theodore said "why can't I have a root beer"? Clair said "Theodore there is real beer in that root beer". Theodore said "Clair then what is safe to drink"? Clair said " six pumpkin juices and six pastrami sandwichs" the guy said "ok and is that all"? Clair said "yes that's all". The guy said " that will be 4 galleons 2 sickles and 26 knuts". Clair said " do not worry lunch is on me today". The chipmunks and chipettes said " thank you clair" 7 minutes later the chipmunks and chipettes were eatting their food Alvin said " Clair what else do you know about Vinny blazes". Clair said " I told you guys petty much everything I know about Vinny blazes". Alvin said " clair all you told me and my brothers about our mom was that wendy waters killed our mom in a duel but I want to know more". Clair said " OK Alvin what do you want to know"? Alvin said " the thing is how did our mom die in the battle and kill Amber waters"? Clair said "Vinny was killed after the duel some say amber used her last breath to use the killing curse on Vinny". Alvin said "Clair so our mom won the duel she was stronger". Clair said " yes Vinny was the stronger of the two but when she was running to fight more death eaters she was hit with the killing curse and do not ask anymore as I do not like to speak of that day please". Alvin said "OK clair I am sorry". Clair said "OK Alvin".


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The Silver Unicorns

(AUGUST-25-2025)(12:30PM)

Theodore said "clair where are we going to next"?

Clair said "Theodore we are going get robes for you and your brothers and the chipettes". The chipmunks and chipettes follwed clair down the street to a old shop. Simon saw a sign that said dragon hide cloaks 70 galleons. Clair walked into the robe shop with the chipmunks and chipettes. a short grey old witch said "Hogwarts you six"? Clair said "yes". The witch pulled her wand she made six tape mesures fly around the chipmunks and chipettes one by one the tape mesures flew back to the old witch she looked at the papers she said "OK" as she went to the back of the the shop. Alvin saw the old witch come back with some black robes. 1 hour later the chipettes and chipmunks walked out of the shop wearing their new robes. Five wizards wearing black robes and skull mask apeared from black smoke one of the wizards pulled their wand. Clair pushed the chipmunks and chipettes into the robe shop she pulled her wand she pointed her wand at the lead wizard she shouted "impedimenta" a green light hit the wizard. Three witches wearing silver cloaks apeared from white light. Two of the three witches sent stuning spells at two of the five wizards in black robes were knocked down from the impact of the spell. The third witch shouted "protego" that blocked three stuning spells. The three witches shouted "incarcerous" thick black ropes flew and tied up the last three wizards. The witch in the middle said "thank for your help miss". Clair said "no problem". The chipmunks and chipettes peek out from the store Theodore said " Clair is it safe to come out". Clair said "yes Theodore it's safe". The witch on the right said " Clair spencer is that you"? Clair said "who are you"? The witch said " do you not remember who I am but it has been four years since you last saw me at hogwarts". Clair said " were you in my class"? The witch said "yes I was known as the only one to make laugh at my patrouns charm". Clair said " Alice silverheart". Alice said "yes and watch this clair" she raised her wand a silver cat flew from her wand". Brittany said "wow that's pretty". Alice said "little girl do you what that cat is"? Brittany said "no I do not know". Alice said "that Is a patrouns". Brittany said "I want to try that spell". Alice said " little girl how old are you"? Brittany said "eleven years old why do you ask"? Alice said "that charm is hard for most witches and wizards". Brittany said " can you teach us it please". Alice said " yes I can tell you the incantation there is no harm in telling you how to preform it but you will probably make silver somke only". The chipettes and chipmunks pulled their wands out". Alice said think of the happiest you ever been and say "expecto patronum". The chipmunks and chipettes said together expecto patronum a lot of silver smoke engulfed the chipmunks and chipettes" but through the silver smoke a silver lynx leapt out of the smoke". Clair was surprised to see that brittany's wand was glowing still through the smoke. Alice said "wow little girl what is your name"? Brittany said "my name is Brittany waters". Alice said " did you say waters"? Brittany said "yes I am Brittany waters". Alice said " wow I see now your the daughter of Amber waters the second in command of the death eaters but how could they know". Brittany said "Alice who are you talking about"? Alice said "Brittany what do you know about the death eaters"? Brittany said " all I know is that my mom was a death eater". Alice said "brittany yes your mom was a death eater but I can see you are not like your mom you seem to nice". Brittany said "Alice then they are death eaters"? Alice said " yes these are death eaters". Brittany said " I thought the death eaters had disbanded"? Alice said " I wished the did then my case load would be a lot lighter". Brittany said " what do you mean case load"? Alice said "I am part of special group of witches know as unicorn squad". Brittany said "what is this unicorn squad"? Alice said " unicorn squad is a all witch group that fights evil and darkness everywhere it rears it's ulgy head and we all have unicorn hair in our wands". Brittany said I want to join I have unicorn hair in my wand". Alice said "brittany you need to wait six years to join as you have to be seventeen". Clair said "brittany it's time we get going". Brittany said "bye Alice". Alice and the other witches in silver robes touched the death eaters then they dispeared in silver smoke.


End file.
